Anna
by EmeraldisDreams
Summary: Before my vision was enveloped with darkness I was sure that my name is Anna Faith but when I woke up I wasn't who I used to be, nor was I on the same place that I thought I should be at.
1. Chapter 1: My New Life

Before my vision was enveloped with darkness I was sure that my name is Anna Faith but when I woke up I wasn't who I used to be, nor was I on the same place that I thought I should be at.

I know most of you might be confused, I am too. So let me bring you back to the beginning before all these mess started. My name is Anna Faith Sinclaire, my friends call me Anna and my family calls me Faith My mom and dad aren't home that much but I love them anyways. I'm an only child but I'm not spoiled. I'm currently 19 years of age and I'm taking up the Journalism course. My hobbies are writing (duh), aikido, modern dance, composing music, photography and watching ANIMES. I hate people comparing me to a weebo, the freakin' heat and beans! Ack! (I can eat them but I really really HATE 'em!). I love riding horses, ice skating and soccer.

I moved to Japan 2 years ago but I only have a few people that I can truly call 'friends'. My appearance? Let's just say I'm your average brunette teenager with black color orbs. I almost look like Japanese since I got most of my features from my mom. I'm 5'2, yes I'm bite sizes but hey it's not like it's the end of the world I still have HOPE! Did you know that when you're a female you immediately stop growing after you set foot on the age 21(we'll that's what my friend said), so yeah! Bring on the growth hormones!

Anyway, let's get back in track. Let's head back to day before my life got all messed up, the last time I recalled my name being Anna Faith.

It was Saturday, March 15 to be exact. Supposedly it was my rest day, I've done all my homework last night so I'm entitled to watch all the anime that I can within the day. After taking a bath, brushing my teeth, getting dressed, eating breakfast and all those morning routines a teen would usually do. I grab my handy dandy LAPTOP! I typed down and searched for Shingeki no Kyojin, Shiro had been bugging me to watch this and it's becoming popular. Oh you might be wondering who the heck is Shiro? We'll he's my best bud ever since I stepped college. He's actually half Korean and half Japanese but a full pledge otaku like yours truly.

So yeah, let me just time skip on to the important bits, you won't want me to be a spoiler and tell you what happened on each episode of the said Anime. I wasn't even half through episode 10 when my mobile phone started to vibrate. Yes, I always keep my phone on vibrate, I'm not fond of loud noises specially when I'm sleeping so, yeah! Anyway, I had to hit pause and answered the caller. "Yow talk to me" I said in a bored tone.

"ANNA! HELP MEEE!" a loud shout came from the other end making me move the phone far away from my ears. I looked at the caller ID and found that it was none other than Shiro, speaking of the devil!

"SHIRO YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! YOU'RE AT THE FREAKIN' PHONE SO STOP SCREAMING YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed with all the air my lungs could ever produce, making me pant as soon as I stopped.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! Demo… ANNA! TASUKETE!"

My brows furrowed making me sigh "What did you do this time?"

"Anna my friend-" His voice suddenly changed into a cheery mode. "Be proud, for, I did not do anything!"

"So why do you need my help?"

"because I am freakin' Sasuke!"

"What the fudge are you talking ab- Oh! You're being chased by your freakin' fan girls?"

Not to add up his ego but Shiro really has the 'looks', his features resembles those of an idol you usually see on TV, the ones that teen fancied now a days.

"YES! NOW HELP ME BEFORE I DISOWN YOU AS MY FRIEND!"

"Oh I dunno… maybe we really should stop being friends, I keep having these threats on my locker and I think that's a sign. So buddy I think you're on your own from today onwards!" I smirked and click play once again.

"ANNA YOU CAN'T! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DISOWN YOU FORGIVE ME!"

"Uh-huh, keep talking." I'm listening to him while reading subs, yes do not underestimate the abilities of an otaku.

"And I will buy you the latest album of Hey Say JUMP!" I grinned after hearing those words.

"Add up their latest issue on MYOJO and we have a deal!"

"YEEEESS ANNA! I SHALL ADD UP THE LATEST ISSUE ON MYOJO!"

"You won't back down on this, will you? Or let me remind you I have your baby photos, I won't think twice on selling it online if you break your word." I said with a threatening voice.

"No, of course not! NOW HELP ME!"

"Message me your location once you get a safe hiding place." I said calmly. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay!" and with that he hang-up.

I grab a pair of jeans and my T-Shirt with the 'I LOVE SHIRO!' Honestly, I hate wearing this but a friend's gotta do what a friend's gotta do.

I took my skateboard and started my journey to the destination of my beloved friend. Speaking of destination I don't have an idea on where it is. I fished out my phone to check his current whereabouts. With the help of google map I was able to find the nearest way to his hiding place.

He was in the alley way of course, his fans were hot on his tail. A crowd was gathering beside the dark entrance. Uh-oh! Need to act fast!

"OH MY SHIRO WAIT FOR ME! I LOVE YOU!" I squealed and ran to a different direction. The fans whom heard my scream followed behind me. It's a good thing dear God loves me that I was able to spot a dude getting on a taxi. "NO SHIRO!"

The girls continued to run with all their might trying to chase the taxi. A sighed in relief and went to his designated spot.

"Oi! Stupid they're gone."

I heard a sigh before a silhouette of a boy came onto view. "THANK YOU ANNA! I LOVE YOU!" He said and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. "Oi! Oi! I'd rather have the DVD and Magazine as a thank you." I sighed.

"Come on then brick head, we should start moving before they find out that it wasn't you."

He nodded before letting go.

"Well, well, well." Three teens blocked our way. "If it isn't Shiro."

I saw my friend stiffened "Nii-chan."

Oh boy! This must be Haru Azuya. Shiro told me all about his big brother, he was a bully... well, to him that is. He said he always kept on messing his life, that's why he was so eager to graduate. Now, that I finally got to meet him, he looked a lot like Shiro only his features are sharper.

"My friends and I are hungry, I need money but it seems that I have forgotten my wallet. Would you be so kind to give me yours?" He smirked.

"T-Thing is, Onii-chan… I can't" Shiro smiled nervously. "I promised, Anna here that I'll treat her today."

"Can't be helped then, you'll be treating us along with your girlfriend."

I looked at my friend only to see his head down in defeat. His brother had a victorious smile along with his friends.

That's it! I've been meaning to give this moron a piece of my mind ever since Shiro came to my house all bruised. I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt.

"Now you listen here buster!" I glared and poked him on his chest. "I know you hate Shiro, don't worry the feeling is mutual I can assure you that."

Shiro looked at me in alarm. "you're a jerk and an idiot at that…"

"What did you say?"

"Adding up 'deaf' on your imperfections, let me finish!" He blinked a few times before shutting his mouth into a thin line. "It's not his fault that you forgot your wallet, for all we know it's you stupid brain that stopped working!"

He glared at me. "Do you even have one?"

"Why you-" He lunged at me but like I said I love aikido so in defense I grab his arm and twisted it behind him. His friends froze.

"I said let me finish" I said in a threading voice. Yes, I love watching ANIMES! I feel like I'm Taiga!

"Stop messing with Shiro or I'll start messing with you, you might not know who I am yet but when you do I assure you, you'll be lucky if I don't find you living in a dirty hole! Got it?"

I tightened my hold with every word I say.

When he nodded I finally let him go. "Good, now we have an agreement, if you break your word, I'll have my father hunt you down." I said smiling sweetly.

He glared at me before gesturing his friends to leave. As soon as they were finally out of our sight we proceed to walking.

"Anna, you really are scary when you want to be-" Shiro said worriedly.

"Idiot, I just don't want to see you fearing your brother for the rest of your life." I sighed. "besides brothers should get along, I'm an only child but if I had a little brother or sister I would treat them kindly, spoil them like a kid should be."

"And that's why .."

"You said something Shiro?" I asked.

"Nandemonai" He said shaking his head with a smile. "Come on, I'll treat you to Chez Karin."

"You really SHOULD! I save your butt out there."

"I change my mind, last one there will treat the winner." He said before dashing off.

"Hey NO FAIR!" I hop on my skateboard to catch up with him.

"Hey! Who's not fair?!" I giggled. "You snooze you lose!" I almost gasp when I saw a little kid's marble spill on the ground. I was lucky that I was able to dodge it.

"Wai-"

I stopped and turn to his direction, only to find him struggling on his feet. We were on the bridge, at this rate he'll surely slip and fall. Everything went on slow motion, I ran as fast as I can and grab hold of his hand, with a swift movement I spun him to my position making me take his fall. I was now the one falling off the freakin' bridge as he watched in horror. As I recalled the bridge being so high up that's why it felt like forever before my body could touch the cold water. I remember closing my eyes and bracing myself for the freezing temperature. I was Anna Faith Sinclaire, 19 years old and single when I embrace the thought of death.

I felt myself touching the cold liquid. I gasped from sudden cold. I remember not breathing after that.

_And that's why I fell in love you…_

I remembered Shiro mumbling those words but I could've heard wrong. He wouldn't even confirm what he said when I asked him if he said anything.

But it felt nice knowing that somebody loved you before you died.

_And that's why I fell in love you…_

Those words made me open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but as soon as it started to clear up I found myself staring at the wall. Oh I'm in a hospital? Shiro might've brought me here. Speaking of the dork where is he? I tried to sit up but somehow my body won't allow me.

_Oh fudge! Was I in coma that my body isn't use to moving, now? _

All of a sudden the door of the room opened. I hope it's mom or dad but base from our last conversation it'll gonna take some time before they get home. But since I was in coma who knows how many days, weeks or even months I was out.

A nurse came in to view.

"Oh good you're awake." She said in Japanese as she smiled sweetly.

Though, confused I gave a smile and nodded. "_How long was I out?" _Well that's what I'm supposed to say but all that came out was "howwowwawwottrr"

Even my mouth betrayed me. "Awww, aren't you adorable." The nurse said as her eyes glittered in admiration. Huh? Is she mocking me?

"dodwaweee." I said, for translation it's '_don't mock me'_

She then looked at me sadly "You poor child."

What child?! I'm a teen! Isn't it suppose to be 'You poor teen?' that sounds weird. Argh! Who am I kidding. FUDGE ME!

She then picked me up. "howkawwpussshhmeeeewbaaawwww"" (Holy crud put me down!)

Why can she even carry me?! I was so confused trying to look for answers when I found a mirror. An image of a woman that looks like the nurse carrying me but I didn't see myself, what I saw was a baby! HOLY CRUD I TURNED INTO A BABY!

"Wahhhhhhh" (yeah that's me crying in panic, I'm so emotional all of a sudden!)

"Hush now, we found you floating on the waters, it's a good thing somebody spotted you. What were your parents thinking?"

_I dunno what they were thinking all I know is that I TURNED INTO A FREAKIN BABY! _ Was everything that I grew up to know - a dream?! My parents? Shiro? Animes?! NOOOO!

I cried some more as the nurse tried to calm me down. All of a sudden the sound of someone knocking was heard.

"Come in." The nurse said.

When the door opened it revealed an old man. In my surprise I stopped crying. He was wearing the same attire as Sarutobi from Naruto. What on the planet of apes is going on? Why is someone cosplaying the 3rd Hokage?

"Hokage-sama."

Crud! The nurse is even playing along?

"How is she?"

"She's alright, she's calmed down now."

His hat really seems interesting all of a sudden that I tried to reach for it.

"Huh?" The cosplayer seemed confused.

"Haawww." (Hat)I said as I tried to reach it.

"I think she likes you Hokage-sama." the nurse chuckled.

"Is that so?" He asked while looking at me. I ignored his stare and proceeded to reaching the object. "Can I hold her, then?"

The nurse nodded before handing me to the _Hokage_. As soon as he held me I found myself finally able to touch his hat but I still wasn't able to hold it. The Cosplayer made me face him. Wow, creepy he does look like the 3rd Hokage only younger.

"Aren't you adorable?"

"Hewwwww" (HEY!)

"Father!" The door burst open.

Oh boy I have lots of random visitors. A woman with dark purple hair came to view, her face so worried. "The child... is it okay?"

"Calm down Asuna, yes, here she is."

"C-Can I hold it?"

Easy lady I'm a child not a thing.

"It's actually a girl, Lady Asuna." The nurse explained with a sweatdrop apearing on her head.

The so called Hokage carefully handed me gently to the woman. Her eyes were filled with excitement as she looked at me.

"Asuna-" A man appeared next, he had the dark brown hair and features that I have somehow seen before.

"My baby." The woman declared.

"haaaaah" (Huh?)

"Asuna, you can't just claim someone else's child."

"Why not? They left her drowning on the river! What kind of parents would do that? While we pray for a child someone else's trying to kill theirs! This child, she's the answer to my prayers." She hugged me protectively. "Please father, Ayumo let me take care of this child."

"Asuna-"

"Alright, I shall let you have this child."

"F-Father!" The man named Ayumo looked surprised.

"It's alright, she's dreaming for a child let's not break her heart. Soon you may have a one of your own but at least let her do as she pleases. She needs a child and the child needs parents in a way you both get what you want."

The man scratched his head and smiled, I guess he couldn't do anything.

"What are you going to name her? Hikari. Sarutobi Hikari."

I was Anna Faith Sinclaire in the past but now I'm Hikari, the daughter of Asuna Sarutobi and Ayumo Kusunagi. When I closed my eyes I was a normal teen, ready to graduate but when I woke up I was baby, and now I was the granddaughter of the 3rd Hokage.

My world is now complicated. I woke up in the world of Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Hikari!

Author's Note: Once again let me apologize for my grammatical error. I have a tendency to just right and forget to review. Plus, I usually hurry on typing since I need to get my words aligned with my imagination or else I get a temporary writer's block. Anyway, without any further ado here's

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:** Enter Hikari!

He was always alone. He didn't know why the villagers hate him. They quickly turn away immediately avoiding him like he was a plague. He felt so lonely and yet he could not do anything.

He sat on the wooden swing on the park like he always do, always alone.

He actually had given up on trying to make himself fit in. No matter what he does every single one will just avoid him

"Hey, wanna play?" Those words changed his whole world.

* * *

_A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. When it's tail swung it would destroyed a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas._

"Where's Naruto?" I heard our teacher asked one of the students. I ignored the voices and just continued to read my book.

_One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died. The ninja was the fourth Hokage._

"We have no idea, sensei. Why don't you ask Hikari-chan they're the buddies after all." The student replied.

I heaved a sigh before closing the book that I was reading. Oh, boy don't they ever learn not to interrupt me during my reading time.

"Do I look like a lost and found to you?" I glared at the student making him freeze on the spot. "Just because he is my best friend doesn't mean that I know what he's up to. Please know the difference between a friend and a bodyguard."

"Oh you got owned!" I heard another student comment. My gaze went to him making him laugh nervously. "Sorry, I got carried away."

A sweat drop appeared on sensei's head. 'Maybe she should be the sensei, everyone seems to act properly when she's around.'

I heaved another sigh and looked back at the teacher. "But knowing Naruto, he might be causing trouble right now. I suggest you head out before he gets any further with his antics."

With a nod Iruka left the classroom "Everyone, do some self studying, I'll be back."

I glanced at the empty chair where Naruto always occupied.

"If I'm not mistaken, he might just have painted the great stone faces." I mumbled while looking outside the window, ignoring the strange looks that my seatmate had been giving me.

"If you had known, why didn't you just said so?" Imai, my seatmate asked. I couldn't remember him being featured during the first episode but here he is. He had black hair as dark as the night and some strands were kept in place by three beads, his eyes are my favorite they were emerald in color. I wonder why hadn't Masashi Kishimoto gave him a side story like the others?

"If you haven't notice, my statement is more of a prediction, like I said I'm not his bodyguard."

"Hn" I heard him shrug.

A smirk crept onto my lips. "So now you're idolizing Uchiha?"

"Just because I made a gestured that he would usually do doesn't mean I idolize him."

"Defensive, I see?" I smirked again.

"Would you just be quiet?"

"I wasn't even supposed to be talking to you but you had asked me something."

"Well then, let's go back to not talking then."

"I am now ignoring you."

"Hn"

I looked at the clock. "They have been gone for a while." I mumbled.

"I thought you're ignoring me?"

"Huh, where you talking to somebody?"

"Tch."

With a shrug I went back to looking at the clock. "5…4…"

With a curious face my seatmate looked at me. "What are you doing, now?"

"3…2…1"

"Listen Naruto! You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that." Our sensei came with my blonde best friend tied with a rope.

Naruto made a face making Iruka more pissed than he is now.

Imai's eyes widen "How did you-". But before he could finish we heard our sensei shout at us.

"We're going to have a review test for transformation technique!" He declared to the class.

"Even those who have passed will line up as well!" he added. Everyone groaned, I could only heave a heavy sigh. Everyone was reluctant of course but the next thing you know...

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!"

See what I mean? They do it anyway. "Hmm... Transformed into me?" Iruka scribbled on his clip board. "Impressive" He nodded in approval.

With a poof she transformed back.

"I did it!" The pinket cheered.

'Oh boy! It's more annoying in real life.'

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" The black haired lad didn't reply.

Next! Uchiha Sasuke

He transformed into Iruka without a word coming from his mouth and poofed back.

"Good"

He wrote on his pad before he lift his head once again.

"This sucks" Our pineapple headed classmate said.

"It's your fault" The blonde female added.

"Like I care"

"Next up Uzumaki Naruto" He walked towards our teacher.

"We always get punished because of, Naruto" Ino once again groaned.

"Give it a rest guys, you won't even get called." I said with confident smirk. The two looked at me in confusion. I could feel Imai's gaze resting on me once again.

"Take a picture it'll last long."

"Hn."

"Uchiha much?"

"Tch."

Hearing his surname, the onyx hair boy looked at our direction. I continued to watch the scene before me trying to ignore both gazes.

All of a sudden Naruto transformed in to a busty female with blonde pig tails. Smoke was the only thing that covered her body.

Iruka turned pale and like what I usually see on animes, he had a massive nose bleed.

"Tsk." I shook my head. Anime- where people doesn't die on massive nosebleeds.

After seeing the teacher's face Naruto transformed back. He laughed hard before pointing to our teacher.

"How was that? I call that my Sexy Jutsu!"

Iruka rose back with a tissue on each nostril.

'That appeared out of nowhere, honestly anime is weirder when you see it firsthand'

"You idiot! Don't invent such dumb techniques!"

**(STILL IN THE ACADEMY: END OF CLASSES)**

Knowing that Naruto was being punished I readied myself to go home.

"Bye-bye Hikari-chan." I heard a meek voice. With a smile on my face I waved good bye at the female Hyuuga. "Good bye, see you tomorrow."

She blushed and nodded before leaving the classroom.

"See you Hikari-chan." I heard Kiba's voice next. I only nodded at him in response as I continue to put some stuffs inside my bag.

As soon as everything was all set I headed back home.

"I'm home Okaa-san." I removed my shoes and arranged it neatly.

"Welcome home, Hikari-chan, why don't you take a bath first? Dinner will be ready soon."

I smiled and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek. "I can't, I have to go to Naruto's first."

I saw my father on the table reading a book. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"But I made dinner." She pouted in disappointment.

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I know mom but you know Naruto, he's always alone. As I arrive home, I'm always greeted with such loving parents while he doesn't. There are so many things I'm blessed with and I can only provide for him my presence. At least he'll know that he's not alone, right?"

A smile crept onto my dad's lips, he looked at my mother in approval.

"You raised that child well, Asuna.' I heard a familiar voice.

"Grandfather." I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You're early, today."

"Indeed." He sat beside my father.

"Well, I best be off. Don't worry I promise to be here tomorrow to celebrate with you on graduating."

Mom, dad and my grandfather chuckled. "You're quite confident aren't you, little one?"

"It's not confidence, I'm making a promise that I'll pass." I smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you all later."

"Wait!"

I looked at my mother. "Bring this with you." She handed me the curry she made. It was already packed. "You can share this with, Naruto."

"Thank you, I'm sure Naruto would love it. He loves your cooking." I grinned.

"Maybe you should invite that boy for dinner tomorrow as well?"

"Some other time, I think he'll be busy tomorrow night." I smiled. "I'll be going now, see you."


End file.
